


Hot Under the Collar

by ThePandaFag



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Gift Fic, Sinnian, Smut, heat - Freeform, heat cycle, mutual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
Summary: It started about two days ago. Exactly one month after Marinette turned eighteen years old. By now the two superheros were accustomed to their miraculous; they new what little quirks came with the power to protect Paris and all its citizens. Or at least they thought they did… However these past three days had been quite a surprise for both of them.





	1. An Introduction to Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sinnian).



> So let me be honest. I both love an hate heat tropes. I hate that their cliche, and sometimes used as a cheap tactic to get two characters to sleep together. But I also love the complexity, and spice that comes with it. I got this idea shortly after looking at this drawing here: [WARNING NSFW] http://sinnian.tumblr.com/post/171871038676/sinnian-boy-in-heat-and-he-cant-help
> 
> This scene doesn't happen in the first two chapters but it will soon. Having said that, please enjoy this little fic.
> 
> (Also I don't proof read that well, so bare with any mistakes I make)  
> (Also Also this is totally just for my enjoyment)

“A-Adrien… Ah!” Ladybug’s body grew hot under the pressure of Chat Noir’s weight on her.

“Shh. You don’t want them to hear us Bug. Just bare with it a little longer...”

It started about two days ago. Exactly one month after Marinette turned eighteen years old.

By now the two superheros were accustomed to their miraculous; they new what little quirks came with the power to protect Paris and all its citizens. 

Adrien shifted his body, “Ah- W-wait! I can’t…”

Or at least they thought they did… However these past three days had been quite a surprise for both of them.

\---

Three days earlier…

\---

Adrien had just finished his shower, and was now preparing for his date with Marinette. They had been going out for three months now, and Adrien couldn’t be happier. After about a week of spending time together, they both realized each others secret identities, and to be honest they were both embarrassed they didn’t realize who each other were sooner.

“Adrien, we need to talk.” Plagg, flew around into Adrien’s view as he was drying his hair.

Adrien swatted at the Kwami, and grabbed his shirt, “Can it wait? I don’t want to be late for my date.” He pulled the collar over his head, and when he could see again Plagg was right in front his face. “Plagg!”

“It can’t wait! It’s important! It’s not just about you either! It involves Marinette too!” He grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

Intrigued, yet annoyed, Adrien sighed. “Okay, fine.” He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a cold water bottle out of the fridge, before plopping down on the couch. “What’s so important?”

Plagg sat on the coffee table in front of Adrien, “Hmm. How do I word this, so I don’t make you go all scramble brained…” Adrian raised an eyebrow. “Okay, you know cats?”

Adrien chuckled, and rolled his eyes. “Yeah I think I know what cats are.”

Plagg continued, “When you embody Chat Noir, you in a sense, become a cat.” The Kwami seemed to be having a difficult time articulating his point, but the blonde was following so far.

Adrien nodded, “Yeah, I kind of noticed that.” There were times when Adrien, completely without thinking, would do certain... feline things. Such as purring, kneading, and feeling the occasional urge to meow. And sometimes he would even lose control of his tail, which in turn ended up putting him in some pretty awkward situations.

“Well, now that Marinette has turned eighteen you might notice a few new cat tendencies.” Plagg mumbled, scratching his ear in discomfort.

Adrien squinted at the Kwami. He was very aware of how cautious Plagg was being. He normally didn’t care about telling him these kind of things, and the way he was acting now was putting Adrien off. “So what am I going to want to hunt birds, or start pushing things off of tables now?”

Plagg stammered, “H-hey! I only did that once!”

“You still broke my favorite mug!” Adrien roared back.

“And I apologized already!” The cat god shook his head, trying to get back on track. “Look!” He flew up in front of Adrien’s face again, grabbing his cheeks. “This isn’t going to be like all of those other little things. This is serious.”

Adrien stood up, pushing the Kwami away. “Then tell me what it is already!” He frowned, “You’re beating around the bush and you’re going to make me late!”

Plagg growled, “Cats go into heat Adrien!”

Suddenly the room was silent. Adrien raised a wild eyebrow. “Y-yeah…”

“Guess what that means genius.” Plagg crossed his arms before turning away.

Adrien’s face dropped. “Y-you don’t- I’m going to…”

“Bingo.” Plagg faced the golden haired boy again. “You’re going into heat, and it starts tomorrow.”

Adrien fell back onto the couch, and ran a bewildered hand through his bangs. “W-w-what does that mean.” He paused before lunging forward, “Does that mean I’m going to start peeing around the house!”

Plagg thumped Adrien between the eyes. “No you idiot!” Adrien whined and rubbed the sore spot. “It’s not exactly the same thing as being a cat in heat!”

Adrien looked down at the floor contemplating. “Wait, what does this have to do with Marinette. Is she going to go into heat too?” For a split second Adrien imagined it, and turned bright red.

Plagg rolled his eyes, “Well… Kind of I guess. But this doesn’t have to do with that.” He sat on the arm of the couch. “You’re going to start being really affectionate towards her. And not the normal ‘ _I’m gonna barf from your gross human PDA_ ’ kind of affection.” Adrien scoffed. “I mean like you’re going to want to start touching her.”

Adrien turned red again, “L-like”

“Sexually.”

It felt like the teenager was going to explode from embarrassment. “W-we’ve only been dating for three months though!” He gestured wildly. “We only just started kissing! I haven’t even used tongue yet!”

Plagg grabbed the teens face. “Adrien! Stop freaking out! It won’t be immediate.“ He let go of the boy and continued, ”This urge will gradually start getting heavier and heavier. You’ll want to start touching her leg, or you’ll caress her cheek more often. If that happens, you’ll need to start distancing yourself from her unless you're both ready for more.”

Adrien took a deep breath and tried to clear his head. “That’s not so bad… I mean I already do those things.”

Plagg smiled reassuringly, “Atta boy! But… After that is stage two. At this point your hands will want to start going further.”

“F-further? Wait… How do you know all of this?” Adrien asked, curiously.

“I’m hundreds of years old Adrien. I’ve been through this plenty of times with past Chat Noirs. Some choose to avoid it, while others embrace the heat. Usually they’ve been dating their Ladybug’s for a long time already and their used to the symptoms.”

Right. Sometimes Adrien forgot how old Plagg is. He’s been with so many other miraculous holders who had to go through this, it’s no wonder he knew all this. Plagg is wise in his own way. 

“S-so what happens next.”

Plagg crosses his arms, “Well… You won’t want to stop at touching just her leg or her cheek. You’ll start making your way up her legs to her skirt, or down her cheek to her chest. And you’ll start doing things to her.”

Adrien took a hard swallow, trying not to think about it, although it seemed impossible not to. “After that is stage three. Stage three is probably the worst of it all. This is the stage where you’ll stop wanting to stop yourself. You’ll want to do more than just touch with your hands. Usually this is the stage where most Chat Noirs…” The Kwami trailed off and looked away from Adrien, somewhat uncomfortably.

“Where they what?” Adrien asked, but he was sure he knew the answer.

Plagg looked at Adrien cautiously, “Where they decide to mate with their Ladybugs.”

Adrien felt faint. He leaned back and put a hand on his forehead. He hasn’t been dating Marinette that long. There was no way he could do something like that to her! At least… He didn’t think it would be so soon. He always imagined his first time would be really romantic; Lit candles, slow music, the Parisian lights glowing off of their bodies... Not just some rut because of lust!

“You said Marinette also kind of goes into... H-heat. What do you mean?” Adrien asked trying to remain calm.

Plagg sighed and flicked his tail, “Well she goes through something similar but it’s not nearly as strong as yours.” He paused for a minute. “I could tell you what she goes through, but only if you’re ready to hear it.”

Adrien looked at his hands in thought. He wanted to be prepared for this. If she was also going to be suffering with this, he wanted to be able to help her out in any way he could. He nodded at Plagg.

Plagg cleared his throat, “Well she’ll go through similar things at first. Wanting to touch you more and then wanting to touch you in other places. But her final step is… Well, it’s-” He shook his head, “As a woman-”

“Plagg.”

Plagg rubbed the back of his head, “Look it’s not as easy to explain as you think. It’s not like it’s embarrassing for me. As a Kwami I don’t really understand the point of all this other than a means for reproduction. If anything I’m trying to spare you.”

Adrien smiled, albeit awkward. “Thanks Plagg. But I need to know in order to help her too. I’ll just think of it as health class again.”

“I don’t know what that is but… Basically, she’ll start lubricating more.”

Adrien looked confused. “Lubricating?”

Plagg suddenly remembered. “Hang on I think you have a book about this.” He flew over to Adrien’s library and pulled out a small slim book throwing it on the coffee table. Adrien flushed realizing what it was.

“Plagg that’s a manga… How would you even know it’s in there?”

“I get bored when you leave me in your room, so sometimes I go through your stuff.” He admitted as he flipped through the pages.

“Plagg-!”

“Here it is!” The cat God interrupted him and pointed to a picture of a girl with certain liquids dripping down her legs. “Why do you have this book anyway?”

Adrien flushed a darker shade, slamming the book shut. “Sometimes guys buy these things...” He tucked the book under his arm. ‘ _So that mean Marinette is going to be wetter than normal?_ ’ Adrien’s head started to spin. Suddenly all the blood was rushing somewhere more south. He placed the book in his lap. ‘ _Crap._ ’

“Wait, I don’t understand something. Why is all of this happening now that Marinette is eighteen? I turned eighteen before her…”

Plagg sighed, “That’s because you didn’t have a reason to go into heat before. Now that Marinette is going into heat as well you’ll both be attracted to each other. Kind of like magnets. You need the negative and the positive to connect.”

\---

Marinette heard a muffled meow and pulled out her phone as she put on her make-up.

Kitty <3: I’m going to be a little late Bugaboo. Plagg is being a nuisance. Sorry <:3

Marinette giggled. She loved his quirky little cat faces. She sent him a text back saying it was alright. “What’s up Marinette?” Tikki asked from behind the cookie she was eating.

“Heh, it’s nothing. Adrien, said he was going to be late is all. Something about his Kwami. That’s okay though, I was running behind anyways.” She was applying her makeup still and it took her longer than she originally planned.

“Oh! That reminds me!” Tikki chimed, putting her cookie down. “I bet Plagg was telling him about the heat you two are going to go through.”

“Ow!” Marinette jumped and stabbed her eye with her eyeliner. She tried not to smear her makeup and looked at Tikki, crazily. “Our what!?”

“I’m sorry!” The Kwami apologized, feeling bad about startling her Chosen. “I almost forgot to tell you. You and Adrien have heat cycles. They start tomorrow.”

Marinette flushed a deep red. “Tomorrow!! Why didn’t you tell me this sooner!”

Tikki looked ashamed, “I’m sorry Marinette! It slipped my mind!”

Marinette took a deep breath and calmed down. “Okay. I’m sorry. So what does this mean for us?”

Tikki put a paw on her chin. “Well starting tomorrow you two are going to want to be closer to each other. You and Adrien will want to start touching each other in special ways, and then eventually you two will want to start mating with each other.”

 

Marinette fumed, “M-MATING?? LIKE SEX!?” All control flew out the window.

Tikki plugged her tiny ears and nodded her head. “Yes. This is something that happened to all of the Ladybugs and Chat Noirs of the past. You two are no exception.” Marinette took in this information and tried to listen calmly. “I’m sure Plagg told Adrien about the different symptoms you two will be going through.”

Marinette stuttered, “O-our symptoms?”

Tikki gave an apologetic look, “Yes. At first you’ll want to cuddle more. After that you’ll want to touch each other in special ways, and then he as Chat Noir, will want you more physically. You as Ladybug, will make your body ready for him.”

Marinette swallowed nervously. “Ready for him?”

“You’ll produce more lubrication down there.” Tikki pointed towards Marinette’s skirt. The young teen felt dizzy.

“W-wait! Plagg told Adrien all of this? Even that part?!”

Tikki contemplated the thought. “Probably only if Adrien agreed to hear about your symptoms.”

Marinette groaned, burying her face in her hands. “Adrien is such a caring guy he probably said yes.”

“Oh Marinette. Don’t look so glum! It’ll be alright! I’m sure the two of you can work through this together! There have been plenty of other fated ones who never succumbed to the symptoms.” Tikki Rubbed Marinette’s back reassuringly.

Marinette feigned a smile. “Thanks Tikki.” But that didn’t help the strong feeling of embarrassment she felt.

\---

Later that day.

\---

After Adrien released some tension, he transformed and leapt out from his apartment window. Soon Chat Noir was leaping across rooftops, heading to his and Ladybug’s hideout. They had planned to meet there for there date before deciding where else to go. Hopefully she hadn’t waited too long for him.

He spotted the red hero from a mile away, sitting on the edge of an overgrown building. They chose this building as their hideout because the roof was mostly hidden by an ivy covered fence. No one ever came to the roof of the building either since the handle to the door had been rusted locked. There was one side of the building however that didn’t have fencing and it was their favorite place to sit and unwind after a battle by watching the sunset. The sun from that angle perfectly caressed the city and light as it set.

He landed behind the heroine, and smiled as she stood up, hearing his arrival. “Good afternoon, princess.”

“Hi Kitty.” Marinette soothed back. She walked over to him and gave him a little peck, taking his hands in hers. He loved when she did that. “Kitty before we go on our date, I think we need to talk.”

Chat felt the familiar feeling of nervousness dripping back into his gut. “Is it about....” He didn’t need to finish his sentence for her to confirm it with a dip of her head. His face flushed.

“I take it Plagg told you all about it. Including the symptoms.” Chat reluctantly nodded, and Ladybug sighed. “It would’ve been nice if they had told us sooner.” She giggled a bit, looking down at the gravel on the roof.

Chat nodded more urgently, “Yeah! I mean talk about short notice!” He chuckled with her. “Marinette… I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. If you don’t want to be around me when we... Go into heat. I totally understand.” Ladybug placed her hand on Chat’s chest.

“Adrien.” She took a deep breath and looked up at him. “I don’t want to be away from you. Tikki said our past selves were able to control themselves. I think we can too.” Chat, held her closer and ran his hand along her back. “I’m finally getting to spend time with you. I’m not gonna let a little lust get in the way of that.”

Chat Noir blushed under his mask. “As long as you’re okay with that.” He leaned away from her so he could look in her eyes, “But we still need to be careful. I don’t know how hard this is going to be on us.” She nodded in agreement. “But in the meantime. How about we enjoy our date, milady?”

Ladybug grinned, “You got it kitty.”


	2. Getting Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning, Tikki.” Marinette yawned, starting the shower before undressing.  
> Tikki sat on the sink counter, “You didn’t forget what today is right?”  
> Marinette stepped into the shower closing the curtain behind her. “A school day?”  
> Tikki sighed, “No Marinette! You start your heat today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue. I drew for this chapter. I think the scene from Sinnian should be in the next chapter but I'm still planning out the next one. I might push it to chapter four. For now enjoy this chapter! Things are starting to get interesting,
> 
> [WARNING: This chapter contains an image that is slightly NSFW]

Marinette groggily opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm. After hitting snooze, she stretched and walked into her bathroom. Her date with Adrien had been wonderful. They went to the movies, had dinner together, and watched the sunset before he walked her back to her house. But it was a dreaded Monday once again. Marinette sighed as she began getting ready for school.

“Good morning, Marinette!” Tikki chimed, already awake and cheery.

“Good morning, Tikki.” Marinette yawned, starting the shower before undressing.

Tikki sat on the sink counter, “You didn’t forget what today is right?”

Marinette stepped into the shower closing the curtain behind her. “A school day?”

Tikki sighed, “No Marinette! You start your heat today!”

“Augh!” There was the distinct sound of a wet foot slipping in the shower, before being followed by a thud! Marinette groaned rubbing the back of her head.

There was a knock at the door, “Marinette are you alright?”

“Yes, Maman! I just slipped, but I’m fine!” Marinette’s face was bright red.

“Well… Just be careful!” Her mother yelled before walking back into the kitchen.

Tikki flew into the shower, “I’m sorry Marinette! Are you really okay?” Marinette was leaned against the back of the tub.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m okay.” She reassured the bug God before standing up again, head still throbbing. “I just forgot all about the heat thing is all.” She was incredibly nervous about how they were going to react to their urges. She knew she and Adrien are stronger than the normal person, but would they be able to handle the weight of the heat? It’s not like they didn’t already cuddle… And she didn’t hate the idea of going further with Adrien. She just didn’t want it to be influenced by something they can’t even control themselves.

“I hope everything turns out alright.”

Tikki smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure it will, Marinette.”

\---

Adrien arrived at their lycée first, and went straight to his classroom. He didn’t want to run into Marinette just yet. He can’t just ignore her all day, but the least amount of time they spent together, was probably for the best. “Hey, Nino.”

“Yo Adrien!” Nino, tilted his head, staring at Adrien, looking a bit worried. “Hey you don’t look so good, are you sick bro?”

Adrien waved it off, “No it’s nothing. I just didn’t sleep very well is all.” He lied. All he could think about this morning was his heat. It had him extremely nervous. While he was okay with being able to do more with Marinette, he was worried he might push it on accident and end up hurting her.

When Adrien finally snapped out of his daze class had already began.

\---

The bell rang signifying it was time for lunch break. Marinette and Alya walked out of their class chatting as they walked through the courtyard. When they reached the front of the schoolyard, they parted ways. Marinette always ate her lunch with Adrien now that they were dating. She wasn’t brushing Alya off, or anything like that. Alya was the one who suggested it in the first place. Marinette really appreciated her best friend.

“Hey Marinette.” She turned around and saw her boyfriend walking over to her. “Are you ready for lunch?” Marinette noticed his skin was a little flushed.

She smiled, “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

He scratched his chin continuously, “Y-yeah. I don’t feel anything yet… I’m just a nervous is all.”

Marinette ruffled his hair, lovingly. “Come on, Catsanova. Let’s go sit behind the school.”

They walked around the back of the school and sat in their normal spot. Sometimes they would go out to a restaurant for lunch, or would transform and sit on a building together somewhere. But a lot of times it was nice to just sit in the shade of their school. “I made us sandwiches.” Marinette opened up a paper bag and pulled out two ham and cheese sandwiches, handing one to Adrien.

“Thanks.” He took a bite and melted. “Did you make this bread?”

She blushed, “Yeah, I wanted to give it a fluffy buttery taste.”

“It’sh amashing!” He mumbled through his food, making her laugh. His eyes were closed, as he leaned his head back against the building in bliss. Marinette’s eyes hadn’t left his form. Before she even realized it she had slid closer to him and was resting her head on his shoulder.

Adrien jumped at the contact, but it was nothing abnormal. They would occasionally sit close to each other and cuddle. He took a sip of his tea, and looked down at her. ‘Oh god, she’s cute…’ Her head was laying against him she used both of her hands to eat her sandwich, absentmindedly. She watched the pigeons hopping in front of them. His eyes roved her. She was wearing a simple light blue blouse, and a mid length black skirt. His ears started to burn, and he was getting the urge to touch her. “M-Marinette.” Adrien swallowed.

She looked up at him innocently, and noticed how red he was. “I’m sorry!” She sat up and shifted away from him. “Is it too much?”

He let out a breath, “No. I just… I started wanting to touch you. J-just a little!” He felt like he was on fire, from pure embarrassment.

Marinette felt it equally. “O-oh.” She looked down at her feet. It was silent for a moment. “Um…. I-I mean… I don’t mind, if it’s only a little bit.”

Adrien’s eyes met hers. ‘Was this a good idea?’ He thought for a moment, but he had already cuddled up to her side again, and was reaching for her thigh. She flinched, as his skin touched hers. Adrien felt a little relief of tension inside of him. ‘Her skin is so soft.’ The blonde ran his hand down her leg at first wanting to feel every curve of her muscle. Marinette, leaned up and kissed him. His heart raced, as she moved her lips against his. She sighed into the kiss as he pet her thigh.

Adrien’s mind grew a little foggy. He reached his other hand up to cradle her head, trying to deepen the kiss. The blood rushed to his face and his hand gripped her thigh tighter before running up further starting to edge under her skirt. She gasp, and it snapped him out of his trance. He leaned back again embarrassed, “I’m sorry!” Adrien looked away, trying to clear his head.

Marinette just watched him, her own head swimming in clouded bliss. She... really liked that. His hands were so strong and she felt so safe when he kissed her. The bell rang again making them jump. “Has it already been an hour?” She stuttered, as she put away the paper bag, and thermos.

Their eyes met again but only for moment before they both looked away too embarrassed, to even look at each other, “W-we should get going.”

“Y-yeah.” She pecked him on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, Kitty.” She started to walk to her next class but stopped before she turned the corner. “I… I liked what just happened.” After that she ran away, out of sight.

Adrien felt a little tension against his pants, but forced himself to calm down. “I don’t think I can handle this.” He sported a lopsided grin as he walked to his next class.

\---

Marinette, arrived at home and flopped face first onto her bed, letting out a loud muffled groan. “Tikki--i.”

Said Kwami flew out of Marinette’s bag. “You couldn’t help yourself, huh?” Marinette just groaned in response. “You need to be careful Marinette! You’re going to bite off more than you can chew!”

“I know that, Tikki!” The teen sat up on her bed and ran her hand through her hair, letting her pigtails down. “I know but… Well, what if I want to bite off a little more.”

Tikki sighed and sat on Marinette’s lap. “Marinette, I know you like Adrien, but if you play with this heat it could hurt both of you. Just don’t push it. I don’t want you to hurt your relationship with him.”

Marinette pouted, “I know… You’re just looking out for me.” She fell back onto the bed. “But the way he looked at me… And the way he kissed me…” Marinette flushed a dark red. “I’ll be careful Tikki, I promise. But I think I’m okay with going a little further.”

Tikki crossed her arms, but reluctantly smiled, “Well, as long as you’re careful.” She hugged her chosen.

\---

Adrien’s phone chimed, and he opened his messenger.

Bugaboo <3: Hey kitty! Are we doing a patrol tonight? Or are you still too flustered from earlier~?

Adrien blushed thinking about their lunch together, and shot back a reply.

Kitty <3: I don’t know... that sandwich was pretty heavenly. I think I’m still a little dizzy from tasting it.

Marinette giggled, and rolled her eyes.

Bugaboo <3: Oh I bet. Well, I do have pretty good buns.

Adrien’s turned beat red. Although they hadn’t gone further than kissing before, Marinette always had a little bite to her texts.

Kitty <3: All too true… I’m good to go on patrol at 8:00.

Bugaboo <3: I’ll see you then Kitty.

\---

It was a brisk night, and the cold Parisian air bit at the hero’s cheeks as they lifted themselves into the air; over and over, higher and higher into the night sky. Finally they both stopped on top of a building to catch their breath.

“I beat you, Chaton.” Ladybug singsonged as she sat against the short wall of the roof.

Chat Noir placed a hand on his chest trying to catch his breath. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t rub it in. I’ll win next time, Milady. You’ll see.”

Ladybug laughed, “Ahah, Sure! Keep telling yourself that.” Her voice had a flirty lilt to it, and it sent a shiver down Chat’s spine.

He sat down next to Ladybug and held her hand in his. “I love you.” He said in a low, soft voice.

She leaned her head on him and soothed back. “I love you too, Adrien.” He loved when she said his real name. It just made it feel more real.

Ladybug, thought back to her words with Tikki from earlier. She looked up at Chat and locked eyes with him. They both felt a surge of tension between them, and blushed before looking away.

“I’m sorry.” Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck, but felt a hand grab it making him stop.

Marinette’s eyes were looking right through him, “Chat… Can we kiss?”

He paused, “I-I don’t know… Is that okay?” Marinette answered by pressing her lips to his. He moaned, caught off guard by Marinette’s assertiveness. She rolled over so her body pressed against him and she was sitting on his lap, her hands gently grasped at his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer, his other hand caressing her cheek. They were both feeling hotter by the second. She panted against his lips when they broke apart, but only for a second before he pressed their mouths together again.

Ladybug’s body was on fire. The leg she was sitting on was shifting underneath her and it was driving her crazy. Unable to control herself she licked at his lips. The second he gasped, she pushed her tongue into his mouth. His brows knit together, as a zing a pleasure surged through him. This was the first time she had ever kissed him with tongue. He tried to push her back a little so he could catch his breath, but she grabbed his wrists, holding them above his head.

Chat was getting drunk off of Ladybug’s movements. She was rolling her hips against his leg and started kissing her way down his jaw. “Mnn~” Chat whimpered, “M-Marinette.”

Chat’s choked moan finally broke Marinette out of her daze. She blinked a few times before realizing what she had done.

 

Chat was splayed out underneath her, hands pinned above his head. His mouth hung open as drool dripped off his chin. His usually bright green eyes, were dark and clouded with lust. Then Marinette felt something hard throb against her thigh. “ _Merde._ ” She covered her mouth, and quickly backed off of him. “Chat- I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” She was horrified that she had done that to him. “I didn’t mean to force you-”

Chat finally caught his breath and sat up resting a hand on his forehead. “I enjoyed that.”

They were both bright red. There was a bit of silence between the before Marinette sheepishly asked. “You’re not mad?”

Chat Noir smiled softly, “No! Of course not.” He tried to cover his hard on. “Quite the contrary, if I’m honest.” His head was still spinning. “I’m honestly surprised how much I liked that.”

Ladybug also smiled, embarrassed. “You um…” She stared at his hands that were trying to hide his boner.

He shifted under her gaze and she looked away, “Sorry.” She quickly said under her breath.

“Y-yeah. But don’t worry about it. I’ll _hand_ le it later.”

There was a beat.

They both laughed at his stupid pun. The tension was magically broken between them. Ladybug stood up and wiped away a tear of laughter. “Haha, well… I think I’m going to head home, if that’s okay. We do have school tomorrow.”

He nodded and also stood up, though more wobbly than her. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

She walked up to him to give him, her usual goodbye peck, but this time she pressed her body into his and kissed him on the lips. He whimpered again, before she winked and swung off in the direction of her house. He let out a deep sigh of frustration before vaulting away in the direction of his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for the drawing: [WARNING NSFW] https://thepandafagnsfw.tumblr.com/post/172008238137/hmmmmm-so-i-had-to-draw-this-without-my-tablet
> 
> Ta-da. I had to draw that with a mouse so it kind of sucks but I hope it's sufficient.
> 
> Next chapter is on the way!

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written the second chapter and I'm working on the third one as we speak. I really want to finish this one. It won't be terribly long as there's no real plot, but hey it's something to rub one out to if that's what you're into. I will also be posting this to my tumblr here: [WARNING NSFW BLOG] https://thepandafagnsfw.tumblr.com/


End file.
